Never Been Hurt
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Le 11 Septembre 2001 est enfin vengé... Selena Gomez est agente au U.AQ Demi Lovato est agente au FBI Que va donner leur rencontre ?


**Le 11 Septembre 2001, 4 avions sont détournés par des Djihads d'Al-Qaïda. Le vol AA11 s'écrase à 8h46 contre la tour jumelle Nord du World Trade Center. Le vol UA175 s'écrase 17 minutes plus tard à 9h03 contre la tour jumelle Sud. A 9h38, le vol AA77 s'écrase sur la base militaire principale des USA, le Pentagone. Le vol UA93 est le seul à être détourner par les passagers. Initialement prévu pour atterrir sur la Maison Blanche, il se crash finalement près de Shanksville, en Pennsylvanie. A New-York, plusieurs compagnies pompières sont affectées au World Trade Center. Parmi ces hommes, Jay Jonas et Patrick Lovato... Coincé dans la Tour 1, Ricardo Gomez, ingénieur ayant rénovée les Twin Towers après l'attentat de 1993. Ces 3 hommes ont des enfants. Ces 3 hommes vont pourtant risquer leurs vies pour sauver celles des personnes coincées dans les Tours.**

_14 Septembre 2001... Ruines des Twin Towers..._

**PDV Demi**

Je marche lentement à travers les débris. Plâtre, verre, papier, acier, plastique, bois, restes d'ordinateurs, de chaise, de tissu... Il ne reste que des décombres des deux grands symboles économiques des États-Unis d'Amérique. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est effarant. Comment quelqu'un peut vouloir tant de mal à des innocents ? Une telle personne ne mérite même pas l'appellation d'Humain.

**Papa :** Demi ! Ecartes-toi des ruines, c'est dangereux !

**Moi :** Ouais, tout de suite !

**Jay :** Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'emmener.

**Papa :** T'es marrant toi, ta femme s'occupe de Joe et Nick.

Je cesse de les écouter et crapahute à travers les ruines pour rejoindre le camion de pompier garer un peu plus loin dans la rue. Depuis trois jours, la compagnie 6 des pompiers de New-York déblaye les Twin Towers et les 4 autres buildings qui sont tombés avec. Mais depuis 2 jours, ils ne trouvent plus personne de vivant et ils n'ont plus aucuns espoirs de le faire. « Il n'y a rien de plus que la mort ici », je pense en enjambant les débris. C'est à ce moment précis que je trébuche sur un morceau de béton et j'atterris par terre. Je me relève en époussetant mes vêtements avant de foutre un bon coup de pied dans le plâtre en le traitant de bâtard. Genre il y peut quelque chose si je suis maladroite comme pas deux. Et là, je vois une main dépassée des décombres. En outre, je n'aurais pas paniqué plus que ça si les doigts n'avaient pas bouger. Cette personne est vivante !

**Moi :** _(paniquée)_ Hey !

Je commence à dégager les débris qui recouvrent le corps, sentant l'adrénaline amplifier chacun de mes mouvements.

**Moi :** _(crie)_ Papa !

Il n'a pas l'air de m'entendre puisqu'il ne vient pas. De mon côté, je continue débarrasser la zone des encombrements. Merde ! Un grosse poutre d'acier bloque la personne sans l'écraser, certes, tout en ayant sans doute retenu les autres débris. Peut-être que ce morceau de métal lui a sauvé la vie quand même.

**Moi :** _(crie)_ Papa ! Viens !

Cette fois, il m'entend et s'approche aussi vite que possible. Quand il arrive près de moi, il me regarde sans comprendre.

**Moi :** Il y a quelqu'un là-dessous, vivant !

**Papa :** _(à l'équipe)_ Les gars ! Venez ici ! Vite ! _(à moi)_ Ecoute-moi bien Demi. On ne peut pas faire venir la pince jusqu'ici alors il faudra qu'on la soulève. Je veux que tu te glisses dessous pour la sortir de là, d'accord ? Tu es plus petite que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, on aura moins à soulever.

**Moi :** Ok.

J'attends qu'il y ait assez d'espace entre la poutre et le sol avant de me glisser dans l'interstice. Arrivée près de la personne, je vois qu'il s'agit d'une fille d'environ mon âge. Elle a les yeux fermés mais je note sa respiration laborieuse.

**Moi :** Hey ! Tu m'entends ?

Je la secoue doucement et je vois qu'elle ouvre lentement les yeux et se tourne difficilement vers moi.

**Moi :** Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, juste enroule tes bras autour de ma nuque. Je vais te sortir de là.

Je me penche doucement vers elle pour qu'elle puisse passer de bras autour de mon cou. Quand elle l'a fait, je la tiens derrière le dos et les genoux. Je sors alors de la crevasse, voyant le regard soulagé de mon père et de Jay. La tête de l'inconnue repose sur mon épaule. Je sens sa respiration saccadée frapper mon cou.

**Moi :** Appelez une ambulance, elle doit être déshydratée et affamée.

**Papa :** Donne-la-moi.

**Moi :** Non ! Je peux le faire.

Ignorant les bras tendus de mon père, j'avance prudemment vers le camion de pompier garé dans la rue. Tête baissée, je prends garde à ne pas trébucher. Arrivée sur une surface plane, je regarde la jeune fille dans mes bras. Elle a de nouveau fermer les yeux, mais elle ne semble pas apaisée pour autant. Je remarque qu'elle est ouverte au front. Je l'allonge sur le petit lit en métal dans le camion de pompier. Doucement, ses yeux se rouvrent et mon regard glisse jusqu'à ses lèvres sèches et gercées. Merde ! Elle doit crevée de soif la pauvre ! Je cours jusqu'à la réserve du camion. Ils ne vont quand même pas me tuer pour une bouteille d'eau ! Je reviens vers l'inconnue et je m'installe près d'elle.

**Moi :** Laisse-moi t'aider.

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et soulève son buste avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres. Elle boit doucement et je la sens prendre de la vigueur dans mes bras. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle a vidé la bouteille.

**Moi :** Je vais t'en rechercher une.

**Elle :** _(murmure)_ Merci.

Je souris au son de sa voix. Elle ira mieux. Elle est en vie et sauvée. Je lui apporte la seconde bouteille et note qu'elle est cette fois adossée contre la paroi métallique du camion. Je tends l'eau pour voir si elle est capable de la prendre. Elle le fait et boit encore la moitié du contenu. Je pense à autre chose. Je fouille alors dans mon sac de cours et en sors la barre vitaminée que je suis sensée prendre lors de mes chutes de tension.

**Moi :** Tiens, ça devrait te donner suffisamment d'énergie pour tenir jusqu'à l'arriver de l'ambulance.

Elle la prend et me regarde, déconcertée. Je vais alors m'asseoir près d'elle et je me plonge dans ses yeux.

**Moi :** Mange, tu te sentiras mieux. C'est concentré en vitamines et sucres.

**Elle :** _(mange)_ Serais-tu un ange ?

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Non. Je suis Demi. Juste Demi.

**Elle :** Comme l'actrice ?

**Moi :** Ouais, comme l'actrice.

**Elle :** Je m'appelle Selena.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Comme la chanteuse ?

**Selena :** Ouais, comme la chanteuse.

J'allais pour dire autre chose mais on entend les sirènes de l'ambulance retentir. Je regarde à nouveau cette fille. Selena.

**Moi :** Ils viennent te sauver.

**Selena :** Tu m'as sauvé. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça.

**Moi :** Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je ne regrette rien.

_9 ans plus tard... Août 2010..._

**PDV Selena**

**Général :** Lieutenant Gomez, où en sont vos progressions ?

**Moi :** Monsieur, je...

Je me tais et baisse la tête. Je suis en faute. Depuis près de 3 mois je n'ai rien de nouveau. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, croyez-moi. Je n'en dors plus la nuit tellement ça m'obsède. Mais Oussama Ben Laden reste introuvable et les pistes s'assèchent. Bientôt, je le sens, on aura perdu toutes traces de lui et ce serait comme vivre mon pire cauchemar. Non ! Cet homme ne m'échappera pas ! Il doit payer son crime commis envers les USA. Il doit payer pour toutes ces vies qu'il a prit. Il doit payer pour avoir briser ma famille.

**Général :** Je suis coincé Lieutenant. Je ne peux pas faire un choix en votre faveur. Vous stagnez et je ne peux pas tolérer cela, de même que l'Amérique entière. Vous en conviendrez ?

**Moi :** Oui Monsieur. Qu'est-ce que vous me suggérez ?

**Général :** Ce n'est pas une suggestion, c'est une proposition qu'on m'a faite et que je transforme à présent en ordre diriger vers vous.

**Moi :** Monsieur ?

**Général :** Lundi, une agente du FBI viendra ici afin de vous aider dans vos recherches.

**Moi :** J'ai déjà une équipe.

**Général :** Je ne pensais pas à une subordonnée mais à une partenaire.

**Moi :** Pardon ? Mais Monsieur... ! _(me reprends)_ Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Regardez mes anciens partenaires, ils ont tous demandé à être muter.

**Général :** Je suis entre le marteau et l'enclume Lieutenant. Je vous demande de faire une effort cette fois. Ma décision est irrévocable alors mettez-y du votre.

_En même temps... Bureau du FBI..._

**PDV Demi**

**Directeur :** Dites-moi Agent Lovato, que voyez-vous là en bas ?

**Moi :** _(regarde)_ Le mémorial du 11 Septembre en construction.

**Directeur :** Et qu'est-ce que ça vous rappelle, logiquement ?

**Moi :** _(serre les poings)_ Les attentats d'Al-Qaïda.

**Directeur :** Exactement. _(se lève et marche de long en large)_ Je sais que vous y étiez et que vous avez même vu votre père entrer dans la Tour Nord. C'est d'ailleurs vous qui avez sauvé la dernière survivante de la tragédie.

**Moi :** Oui Monsieur.

**Directeur :** Je sais aussi que vous avez rejoint le FBI dans le seul but de traque Al-Qaïda mais que vous êtes frustrée en ce moment.

**Moi :** Un peu, c'est vrai.

**Directeur :** Je vais donc vous proposer quelque chose Agent Lovato. Quelque chose dont vous n'auriez jamais eut vent par le passé.

**Moi :** Dites-moi Monsieur.

**Directeur :** Il existe une unité spéciale et secrète que le gouvernement américain a crée après le 11 Septembre 2001. Il s'agit de la U. , l'Unité Spéciale de Traque des Membres d'Al-Qaïda.

**Moi :** _(étonnée)_ Une telle agence existe à l'insu de tous ?

**Directeur :** Absolument. Et ils recrutent en ce moment même. Habituellement, ils ne rechignent pas à devoir former de nouveaux soldats mais là, dans les circonstances présentes, ils veulent un agent déjà former au combat.

**Moi :** Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir Monsieur.

**Directeur :** Je leur ai proposé de vous muter là-bas.

**Moi :** Sérieusement ?

**Directeur :** Il y a un seul bémol. Si vous acceptez, vous devrez faire équipe avec quelqu'un.

**Moi :** _(suspicieuse)_ Qui ?

**Directeur :** _(me tend une feuille)_ Lieutenant Selena Gomez. _(me regarde)_ Elle vous rappelle quelque chose pas vrai ?

**Moi :** _(passe mes doigts sur la photo)_ C'est elle que j'ai sorti des décombres i ans. Alors c'est ça qu'elle est devenue ?

Je regarde la photo avec attention. Je me souviens du regard de Selena en 2001. Elle me semblait perdue, désorientée et en état de choc. La version 2010 est froide, déterminée et un peu effrayante. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle même dans son uniforme.

**Moi :** Donc je devrais travailler avec elle ?

**Directeur :** Je vous préviens, elle a la réputation d'être dur, intransigeante et quelque peu agaçante.

**Moi :** J'en ai maté des plus durs qu'elle.

**Directeur :** _(sourit)_ C'est ce que je pensais. _(s'assoit)_ Est-ce que vous acceptez ce poste ?

**Moi :** Oui.

_Le Lundi... QG du U. ..._

**PDV Selena**

**Nick :** Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

**Moi :** La baraque d'un suspect a explosé.

Je regarde le bandage qu'il vient de me faire. Il paraît que ma brûlure est quand même très importante. J'avoue que sur le coup je n'y ai pas trop fait attention et que maintenant de toute façon je suis sous sédatif donc je ne sens aucune douleur.

**Nick :** Du coup la piste est perdue.

**Moi :** _(remets ma veste)_ Pour l'instant.

Je m'avance vers la porte mais je m'arrête, la main sur la poignée alors que Nick reprend la parole.

**Nick :** Tu devrais te détendre un peu plus. Sortir le soir...

**Moi :** _(le regarde)_ C'est à nouveau un rencard ?

**Nick :** En quelque sorte...

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Je te l'ai dit Nick, je ne sors jamais avec des collègues. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, honnêtement. Tu devrais tenter ta chance avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis un puits sans fin.

**Nick :** Tu n'accepteras jamais, hein ?

Je secoue négativement la tête avant de sortir définitivement. Je me dirige rapidement vers mon bureau où je me jette sur le sofa. Alors que je ferme les yeux, les mêmes images me reviennent en tête, encore et encore, dans un désordre total.

_« _**Papa :**_ Saute Selena ! Je te rattraperai ! Saute ! »_

_« _**Moi :**_ Papa ! Viens !_

**Papa :**_ Je dois les aider Selena._

**Moi :**_ Non ! Il faut qu'on sorte !_

**Papa :**_ Je connais l'immeuble mieux que personne Selly. Il faut que je les aide. Ne fais pas attention à moi. Je te rejoins dehors. »_

_« _**Reporter :**_ La tragédie... Les Twin Towers... L'avion s'est écrasé en Pennsylvanie... Hommage aux héros qui se sont sacrifiés pour sauver la Maison Blanche... Dernière survivante... Selena Gomez... »_

_« _**Elle :**_ Hey ! Tu m'entends ?_

_Elle est belle. Elle ressemble à un ange..._

**Elle :**_ Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, juste enroule tes bras autour de ma nuque. Je vais te sortir de là._

_Et elle m'apporte l'air frais, la lumière et la vie... »_

Ma tête me fait mal, comme si quelqu'un la compressait. Malheureusement, c'est le moment que quelqu'un choisit pour venir toquer. Je me mets en position assise et invite le visiteur à entrer. Comme il s'agit du Général, je me mets au garde-à-vous.

**Général :** Repos Lieutenant. Je vous présente votre partenaire, Demi Lovato. Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps. J'ai des choses à faire.

Comme il s'en va en refermant la porte, je me tourne vers cette femme. C'est elle, mon ange. D'autres souvenirs me reviennent. Mon entrée au U. , ma première investigation, le premier suspect que j'ai torturé à la demande du Général, le premier terroriste que j'ai tué afin de sauver le commando, ma première blessure... Et dans tout ça, les yeux doux de mon ange n'ont jamais quitté mon esprit. Alors que ma tête me fait à nouveau mal, je me laisse tomber sur le canapé encore une fois. Je prends mon visage entre mes mains, priant pour que la douleur passe.

**PDV Demi**

Je la vois s'effondrer d'un coup, sans signe avant coureur. Je me précipite vers elle et m'assois à ces côtés. Lentement, hésitante, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules.

**Moi :** Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Selena :** Ça va passer...

**Moi :** Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose.

Je ne sais pas si ça va servir à quelque chose mais vu que ça a toujours fonctionner pour moi, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour elle. Je frotte rapidement mes paumes l'une contre l'autre avant de glisser le bout de chacun de mes doigts contre mon pouce.

**Selena :** Une aspirine ne servira à rien.

**Moi :** Je m'en doute. Regarde-moi.

Elle le fait sans poser de question. Je pose mes doigts sur ses tempes et commence à les masser tout en passant mes pouces sur son front. Je regarde attentivement le visage de Selena se détendre lentement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rouvre les yeux et plonge son regard chocolat dans le mien. Dans ses prunelles brillent la détermination et l'étonnement.

**Selena :** Tu es sûre de ne pas être un ange ?

**Moi :** _(retire mes mains)_ Tu t'en souviens ?

**Selena :** Tu m'as sauvé, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

**Moi :** Moi non plus.

**Selena :** Alors c'est toi la fille du FBI ?

**Moi :** Apparemment.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard..._

**PDV Selena**

**Moi :** Alors Joe, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

**Joe :** On aurait des traces de lui au Pakistan.

**Demi :** Joe ?

**Joe :** Demi ? Non ! Toi ici ?

**Demi :** Apparemment.

**Moi :** Vous vous connaissez ?

**Demi :** Nos pères bossaient dans la même compagnie pompière. Ils ont été envoyé sur l'incendie des Twin Towers.

**Moi :** Oh. _(secoue la tête)_ Revenons-en à nos moutons. Tu as la localisation précise ?

**Joe :** Ouais, hypothétiquement, il est dans ce bunker.

Il me regarde attentivement alors que je note la position précise. Au bout d'un moment, je ne supporte plus de le sentir me fixer comme ça.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'i la fin ?

**Joe :** Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêté de le repousser ?

**Moi :** Ça ne te regarde pas.

**Joe :** C'est mon frère, ça me regarde. Il est dingue de toi, pourquoi tu ne lui laisse pas une chance ?

**Moi :** Il n'est pas mon genre ! Je l'ai dit de toute façon, je ne mélange pas boulot et vie privée.

**Joe :** Mais tu...

**Demi :** Putain Joe, laisse tomber. Nick se trouvera quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais comment il est. Au lycée c'était moi et j'ai refusé, il n'en est pas mort. Alors lâche l'affaire.

**Joe :** Bon... En passant, le Général m'a demandé de vous dire de partir dès que vous aurez vu la photo. On doit encore prouver l'authenticité des suspicions donc vous avez repos jusqu'à demain après-midi. Soit disant que vous devez faire connaissance.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Bien... Il sait que je déteste ça.

**Joe :** _(sourire)_ C'est pour ça qu'il le fait !

Je prends donc Demi par la main et l'entraîne à travers les couloirs. Bon, j'avoue que je la traîne plus qu'autre chose vu qu'elle ne comprend rien à la situation.

**Demi :** Où on va ?

**Moi :** Chez moi. Le Général pense que ce serait une bonne idée de cohabiter afin de créer des relations professionnelles plus stables.

**Demi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Mauvaise idée.

**Moi :** Je suis de ton avis.

**? :** Selena ! Attends !

Je me retourne en soupirant, ayant déjà reconnu la personne qui m'appelle.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nick ?

**Nick :** Je voulais juste te dire que tu devras passer demain quand tu arriveras. Il faut que je te refasse un bandage et... Demi ?!

**Demi :** Et oui _Nicholas_.

**Nick :** Oh non... Continue comme ça et tu auras à faire à moi _Demetria_.

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Nick, non ! Tu as promis d'arrêter !

**Nick :** Toi aussi.

**Demi :** Et bien j'ai menti.

**Moi :** Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu connais Joe, donc tu connais Nick. Bon, j'explique la situation. _(à Nick)_ Demi sera ma partenaire jusqu'à la capture de Ben Laden.

**Nick :** _(à Demi)_ Donc tu bosseras ici ?

**Demi :** Et oui. Tu n'as pas fini de m'entendre Jonas !

**Nick :** _(soupire)_ Génial... Donc, Selena, demain je veux te voir dans mon cabinet.

**Moi :** A vos ordre Docteur Jonas.

Sur ce, je reprends la direction de la sortie rapidement. Une fois arrivée à ma voiture, Demi m'interroge.

**Demi :** Quelles sont leurs fonctions dans l'Unité ?

**Moi :** Qui ? Les Jonas ?

**Demi :** Oui.

**Moi :** Joe est mon Sergent attitré. Je pense qu'il avait un peu les nerfs que je sois élue Lieutenant au lieu de lui mais bon. Et Nick est médecin. Sans lui je serais déjà 6 pieds sous terre.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Et il te drague ouvertement.

**Moi :** _(ouvre la portière de ma voiture)_ Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas que je ne puisse pas être intéressée.

**Demi :** _(va dans la voiture)_ Pourtant il est mignon.

**Moi :** Pas mon genre.

**Demi :** C'est quoi ton genre alors ?

**Moi :** _(démarre)_ Pour l'instant personne. Je veux me concentrer sur ma mission. Quand j'aurais détruit Al-Qaïda, je pourrais me détendre. Pas avant.

**Demi :** Je comprends.

_Chez Selena..._

**Demi :** Pose-toi donc 5 minutes. Tu n'as pas arrêté de faire les cent pas depuis qu'on est là !

**Moi :** Je ne peux pas me calmer. Je ne sais même pas comment avancent les recherches.

**Demi :** Ils te préviendront. _(attrape ma main)_ Assieds-toi !

**Moi :** Non je...

**Demi :** _(me force à m'asseoir)_ Si ! On va penser à autre chose.

**Moi :** Quoi donc alors ?

**Demi :** Je me demandais... Comment tu es devenue Lieutenant alors que tu es si jeune ?

**Moi :** Je pense que c'est depuis le commando de 2008. L'équipe allait être décimée et j'ai juste pris l'initiative de buter tout ceux qui la menaçait.

**Demi :** Tu n'as jamais eut peur ?

**Moi :** De quoi ? Mourir ? De me faire tuer ? J'ai vu la mort en 2001. J'ai crut que j'allais mourir là-dessous alors même que je respirais encore. J'avais échappé aux débris et survécu à la fumée toxique mais je me voyais déjà crever sous ce tas de décombres. Et puis un ange est arrivé...

**Demi :** Je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas un ange.

**Moi :** Alors tu es Mon Ange. Et ne dis pas le contraire. Tu m'as tiré de là. Tu m'as fait redécouvrir la lumière et l'air pur. Moi qui pensait mourir, j'ai redécouvert la vie.

**Demi :** J'ai vu un tas d'article sur toi. _(je la regarde)_ Ils ont fait de toi un symbole. L'Amérique brisée, détruite, mais forte et pleine d'espoir.

**Moi :** Je sais. Je suis la petite orpheline sortie des ruines après 3 jours.

**Demi :** Orpheline ? Je ne...

**Moi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne le peut. _(la regarde)_ Mon père est mort dans la Tour 1 en essayant de faire sortir le plus de monde possible et ma mère était dans l'avion qui s'est écrasé en Pennsylvanie. Quand je suis entrée au U. , j'ai eut accès aux derniers enregistrement du vol UA93. Il y avait elle qui disait à tout le monde que la mort les attendait de toute façon au bout de l'itinéraire. Elle leur a alors demandé de faire un choix entre mourir pour un attentat et mourir pour l'en empêcher.

Je ne remarquais pas que je pleurais avant que Demi ne prenne mon visage entre ses mains et ne sèche mes larmes. Je me plonge dans son regard, y lisant une telle douceur que je sens ma poitrine se desserrer.

**Demi :** Tu l'auras l'ordure qui a fait ça. Tu vengeras l'Amérique entière.

_Lundi 25 Avril 2011... QG du U. ... Bureau de Selena et Demi..._

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** _(pose la tasse devant elle)_ Bois.

**Selena :** _(relève la tête)_ Merci.

**Moi :** Tu te fais trop de soucis pour cette affaire.

**Selena :** Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour lancer l'opération ? Ça fait des mois qu'on le soupçonne d'être là-bas, n'est-ce pas suffisant pour lancer quelque chose ? Ils veulent quoi ? Qu'il sorte de sa tanière en agitant une banderole avec écrit « Je suis Oussama Ben Laden, venez me chercher » ?

**Moi :** Sérieusement, tu devrais te calmer.

**Selena :** J'essaye. Tant que je n'aurais pas le feu vert pour lancer l'Opération Neptune's Spear, je ne serais pas détendue.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Je sais...

**Selena :** _(me regarde)_ Tu as tenu plus longtemps que les autres.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Selena :** Mes anciens partenaires sont partis au bout de quelques semaines. Tu as tenu plusieurs mois.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Tu ne me fais pas peur.

**Selena :** Ah ouais ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Selena :** T'as de la chance d'être sexy.

Son rire se joint au mien. Je vous explique, vu que ça doit paraître un peu étrange comme situation pour vous. Le mois dernier, Nick a émit l'hypothèse que Selena soit lesbienne puisqu'elle ne répondait pas à ses avances. Du coup, depuis, elle s'amuse à « flirter » avec moi. Habituellement, elle se contente de la faire quand Nick est dans les parages mais il lui arrive parfois d'oublier ce petit accord passé avec elle-même.

_28 Avril 2011... Maison de Selena... Chambre de Demi..._

**Selena :** Le Général est en pleine réunion avec le Président et les conseillers.

**Moi :** Je sais.

**Selena :** Comment tu peux être aussi calme ?

**Moi :** J'évite juste de me stresser pour des spéculations.

**Selena :** Mais je...

Brusquement, je prends sa main et la fait asseoir sur le lit, à côté de moi.

**Moi :** Sérieusement, calme-toi. Déjà que tu me fais réveiller aux aurores tout ça pour me dire qu'il y a possibilité que le gouvernement autorise enfin l'Opération.

**Selena :** Je ne peux pas.

**Moi :** Tu es beaucoup trop tendue. Tu ne peux rien changer à leur décision alors tu déstresse, ok ?

Comme elle ne semble toujours pas prête à se laisser aller, je me place derrière elle et entame un lent massage. Bon sang, ses épaules sont un vrai sac de nœud !

**Selena :** Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu as rejoint le FBI.

**Moi :** Je voulais stopper Al-Qaïda. Je ne connaissais aucuns autres moyens à l'époque.

**Selena :** Qu'est-ce qui t'as motivé ? Je veux dire que tous les Américains ont été choqués et énervés par les attentats mais ils ne se sont pas tous ruer au FBI pour ça.

**Moi :** C'est quand je t'ai sortie des ruines. J'ai pris conscience de tout le mal qu'il avait fait mais aussi de l'espoir qu'il restait. On pouvait encore l'empêcher de faire du mal ailleurs.

**Selena :** _(soupire)_ Tu sais quand je disais que je ne mélangeais jamais vie privée et vie professionnelle ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Selena :** _(se lève et me fait face)_ J'en ai assez de me battre contre ça.

**Moi :** Mais de quoi tu...

Je suis coupée par une paires de lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe à part le fait que Selena est en train de m'embrasser. Moi ! Et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de lui rendre son baiser. C'est juste la chose la plus logique à faire en ce moment de mon point de vue. Lentement, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle me fait allonger sur le lit. Alors qu'elle se place sur moi, je sens son corps au plus près de moi.

**Selena :** Tu ne m'arrêteras pas, hein ?

**Moi :** Jamais.

Alors qu'elle reprend possession de mes lèvres, je sens sa main glisser doucement sous mon T-Shirt. J'en veux plus, beaucoup, plus, et tout de suite. Alors je retire mon haut, m'exposant à elle sans aucune gêne.

**Selena :** _(murmure)_ Tu es belle Mon Ange.

Je souris à ce surnom tout en l'attirant à nouveau vers moi pour un autre baiser. Je ne veux rien d'autre que ses lèvres et son corps contre le mien. Je frémis alors que je sens sa main caresser mon ventre doucement avant de venir dégrafer mon soutient gorge. Alors qu'elle commence à caresser ma poitrine exposée, je sais que j'ai enfin trouvé l'endroit où je veux être pour l'éternité. Ici, dans ses bras, avec elle contre moi à me faire l'amour encore et encore. Je sens ses lèvres glissées dans mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine où elles s'attardent quelques secondes avant de glisser le long de mon ventre. Lentement, elle me déshabille entièrement sans me quitter des yeux. Je la veux. C'est tout ce que je souhaite en ce moment, la sentir en moi. Mais, comme pour me torturer un peu, elle revient m'embrasser à nouveau tout en massant doucement mon clitoris.

**Moi :** _(gémis)_ Selena, s'il te plaît...

**Selena :** _(murmure)_ Tout de suite Mon Ange.

Je gémis plus fort encore quand je la sens me pénétrer d'un doigt. Voyant mon état actuel, elle en ajout un deuxième et entame un va et vient intense. Tout ce que je comprends en ce moment, c'est ses doigts qui me procurent tellement de plaisir. Chaque onde m'envahissant me rapproche un peu plus de l'orgasme et il ne me faut que 5 minutes de plus pour l'atteindre...

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

**PDV Selena**

Elle est allongée contre moi, sa tête reposant sur ma poitrine alors que je caresse ses cheveux. Pour moi, en ce moment, la seule chose qui me parvient clairement c'est que je viens de franchir une barrière que je me suis moi-même imposée il y a plusieurs années. Vous savez quoi ? Je ne regrette absolument pas. Je le voulais. Je la voulais. Et je la veux toujours. Je crois qu'au fond de moi je le savais. Je sentais que je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour elle. Il a fallu quoi ? Un déclic. Un simple petit instant embrasé par une étincelle.

**Demi :** Alors Nick avait raison ?

**Moi :** Apparemment.

**Demi :** Tu aurais put lui dire non ? Au lieu de le repousser continuellement.

**Moi :** Je ne le savais pas avant.

**Demi :** Avant quoi ?

**Moi :** Avant de te retrouver.

Elle me regarde alors, m'inondant de son regard noisette. Doucement, presque en hésitant, elle vient m'embrasser. Ok, je ne peux pas me mentir. Peut-être que je l'aime au final. En tout cas, j'aime tout d'elle. Sa force, sa détermination, son courage, cette faiblesse qu'elle a parfois, son rire, son sourire, son regard intense et sa fossette au menton. Je l'aime, contentes ? C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Et ce moment parfait où j'embrasse la fille que j'aime, juste au moment où je m'en rends enfin compte, est gâché par son portable qui sonne.

**Moi :** Décroche, c'est peut-être eux.

Oui, j'ai beau avoir réussi à oublier mon boulot pendant presque une heure, tout vient de me revenir en pleine figure à l'instant même où la sonnerie à retentit. Je vis dans un monde bien concret, un monde qui a besoin de moi pour le débarrasser d'un assassin, un meurtrier, un terroriste.

**Demi :** Allô ? _(pause)_ 5 minutes, déjà ? _(pause)_ Non non, je suis prête, c'est bon.

Elle raccroche alors rapidement et se lève à la même vitesse. Euh... Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien !

**Moi :** Demi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Demi :** Rien juste habille-toi. Non... Tu es habillée, c'est juste moi qui... Merde !

Elle se précipite vers ses vêtements pour les remettre. Je ne saisis toujours pas la situation mais je me décide à éclairer ma lanterne par mes propres moyens. Je vais la rejoindre et prends son visage entre mes mains juste après qu'elle est remis son T-Shirt.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est à moi d'être stresser comme ça. Pas toi.

**Demi :** C'est juste... _(baisse la tête)_ Tu verras par toi même. Après tu pourras regretter tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Tu as peut-être raison au fond, vie privée d'un côté et vie professionnelle de l'autre.

**Moi :** Je ne comprends pas.

**Demi :** Il n'y a rien à comprendre juste...

Elle est interrompue par la sonnette qui retentit. Elle me regarde quelques secondes avant de s'arracher à mon étreinte et d'aller ouvrir. Toujours aussi perdue, je la suis dans le vestibule. Ce que j'y vois me scotch sur place. Il y a un gamin d'environ 5 ans qui se tient à côté d'un homme dans la trentaine. Le pire c'est qu'ils semblent tout deux la connaître et très bien même.

**Gamin :** _(saute dans les bras de Demi)_ Maman !

Maman ? J'ai bien compris ? Il vient tout juste de l'appeler « maman » ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

**Demi :** Hey Nate ! Tu vas bien ?

**Nate :** Géant !

**Homme :** Je reviens le chercher ce soir, en sortant de ma réunion.

**Demi :** Je sais. Sérieusement Wilmer, pourquoi tu me l'enlèves comme ça ?

**Wilmer :** Vu ton boulot c'est peut-être mieux non ?

**Demi :** Chacun son opinion.

**Wilmer :** Bon, à ce soir alors.

Comme il s'en va, Demi referme la porte et se tourne vers son... fils.

**Demi :** Dis Nate, tu vois la porte là-bas ? C'est ta chambre. Tu veux bien aller t'y installer et m'attendre ? Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

**Nate :** D'accord !

Et avec toute l'énergie de sa jeunesse, il y va en courant. Je le suis du regard et ne me retourne vers Demi qu'une fois la porte fermée. Elle me regarde avec appréhension, se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

**Moi :** C'est ton fils ?

**Demi :** Oui.

**Moi :** Quel âge ?

**Demi :** 6 ans en Août.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

**Demi :** L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée.

**Moi :** Et tu comptais me l'avouer quand ?

**Demi :** Bientôt.

Je ne réponds rien et la regarde froidement en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Non mais sérieusement ! Un secret pareil ! Elle a un enfant et elle ne m'a rien dit !

**Moi :** Tu sais ce qui aurait put se passer ?

**Demi :** Non ?

**Moi :** _(m'approche d'elle)_ 5 minutes de plus seules dans cette chambre, juste toi et moi, et je t'aurais balancé des sentiments que je ne suis même plus sûre d'avoir.

**Demi :** Quoi ? Mais...

Sans un regard de plus pour elle, je vais prendre ma veste avant de m'avancer vers la porte.

**Demi :** Où est-ce que tu vas ?

**Moi :** Au QG. C'est là-bas qu'on se reverra. Je vais bosser, c'est la seule chose stable qu'il me reste.

**PDV Demi**

Je la regarde partir sans rien dire. Je n'ai rien à ajouter. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt mais... Je ne sais pas, j'avais peur. Et puis, avant ce matin, il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre nous. Une amitié instable mêlée à l'entente calme du boulot et parsemée de flirt sans importance. Non, il a fallu qu'elle me saute dessus et me fasse l'amour comme personne pour chambouler mes sentiments. Et ses sentiments à elle ? Quels sont-ils ? Est-elle au moins capable de ressentir autre chose que de la haine ?

**Nathan :** Maman ?

**Moi :** Oui ?

**Nathan :** C'est ta petite amie ?

L'innocence des enfants. C'est tellement mignon mais ça frôle la naïveté. Pourtant, il marque un point. Je ne sors peut-être pas avec Selena mais c'est ce que je veux au plus profond de moi.

**Moi :** Non.

**Nathan :** Mais c'est ce que tu voudrais ?

**Moi :** Pour être honnête, oui.

**Nathan :** Maman, pourquoi papa ne me laisse jamais te voir ?

**Moi :** Parce-qu'il pense que mon travail est trop dangereux.

**Nathan :** Et c'est vrai ?

**Moi :** Oui, parce-que je me bats contre des personnes qui pourraient te vouloir du mal afin de m'atteindre. Tu comprends ?

**Nathan :** Mais moi je ne veux pas vivre avec papa.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Nathan :** Il n'est jamais à la maison. Il ne fait que travailler tout le temps. Moi je voudrais être avec toi.

**Moi :** Tu lui en as parler ?

**Nathan :** Il ne m'écoute jamais.

**Moi :** Tu voudrais que moi je lui en parle ce soir ?

**Nathan :** Tu ferrais ça ?

**Moi :** Oui. Je serais contente de t'avoir avec moi.

**PDV Selena**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. L'Opération Neptune's Spear a été validée ! On part ce soir direction Abbottabad, Pakistan. Arrivée la nuit du 02 Mai. La seule condition des conseillers, c'est qu'il y est seulement 3 Agents du U. et que le reste soit des Navy Seals. Du coup, il y aura Joe, le Général et moi. Ils ont prévus 2 hélicoptères. Le Général sera dans le premier, celui qui ira sur le toit du bunker, et Joe et moi on sera dans le second, celui qui nous déchargera sur la terre ferme. J'ai hâte. J'ai enfin l'occasion de mettre fin à mon cauchemar.

_02 Mai 2011... Abbottabad, Pakistan... 1h15 heure locale..._

Les hélicoptères volent bas afin de nous décharger. L'air est chaud et ce n'était pas du tout prévu. De ce fait, le premier hélicoptère, celui où le Général se tient, subit quelques problèmes techniques. Il est pris dans une colonne d'air et est déstabilisé. De plus, la chaleur perturbe le rotor ce qui cause la heurte de la queue de l'appareil contre le mur sud-ouest. L'hélicoptère se crashe quelques mètres plus loin. Sans attendre, ceux de mon appareil ont pour ordre de descendre afin que le commando ne soit pas un échec complet. Je suis la première à poser le pied sur le sol pakistanais. Sans attendre, je me lance vers la porte la plus proche et y place les explosifs nécessaire pour la faire sauter. Une fois l'accès ouvert, je m'avance à l'intérieur avec un seul objectif en tête : tuer l'homme qui m'a causé tant de peine et de douleur. Alors que les SEALS sont occupés avec 3 femmes et 3 hommes, je ne m'attarde pas ici. Aucun d'eux n'est Ben Laden. Je monte jusqu'au dernier étage. C'est là que j'irais me cacher si j'étais un criminel rechercher. Après avoir fait sauter une autre porte, j'accède à une chambre. Il est là, debout à côté de son lit, pointant une arme vers moi et un sourire démoniaque inscrit sur son visage. Il tire mais ne fait que me frôler l'épaule. Ignorant la douleur, je lui tire une balle dans la tête et 3 autres dans son buste. Comme je le vois s'effondrer, je me détends et avance vers le corps sans baisser mon arme pour autant. Arriver devant mon pire ennemi, je lui donne quelques coups dans le bras. Voyant qu'il ne bouge toujours pas, j'éjecte son fusil d'un coup de pied avant de me pencher pour prendre son pouls. Aucun. Ça y est. Je l'ai fait. Oussama Ben Laden est mort.

_En même temps... Aux USA... Maison de Selena... 1h23..._

**PDV Demi**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle ne m'a rien dit. Rien ! Elle est partie en raid pour éliminer définitivement la menace Ben Laden et elle ne m'a rien dit ! Je dois l'apprendre comment ? Par Nick ! Et maintenant, Barack Obama fait une annonce officielle concernant la mort de Ben Laden. Lentement, je lâche un soupire. Je me rends compte à présent de la menace implicite qui pensait sur mes épaules. Maintenant qu'il est mort, c'est comme la fin d'un combat, d'une bataille, d'une guerre entière. Ne reste que le soulagement. Il est mort.

_3 Mai 2011... Maison de Selena... 12h13..._

Elle est là. A travers un écran mais c'est elle. Elle raconte comment elle l'a tué. 1 balle dans la tête, 3 dans le torse et il est mort. Rien d'autre. Elle est tellement belle dans son uniforme. Pour la première fois, je note dans son regard une lueur d'espoir. Comme si elle reprenait goût à la vie. Et puis elle dit cette phrase, celle qui restera pour moi le point final de l'histoire Oussama Ben Laden.

**Selena :** Au moment même où j'ai compris qu'il était bel et bien mort, je me suis dit « Le 11 Septembre 2001 est vengé ».

Oui, il l'est. Sa famille est vengée. Toutes ces victimes innocentes le sont. C'est la fin.

_4 Mai 2011... 11h39..._

**PDV Selena**

Je pousse la porte avec appréhension. Sera-t-elle encore là ? C'est ce que je veux. Je ne veux qu'elle. Je l'ai compris. Au moment même où le combat de toute ma vie à pris fin j'ai compris que c'était elle qu'il me fallait. C'est ses bras que je voulais sentir autour des miens, aucuns autres. J'avais beau n'avoir passé que quelques minutes près d'elle, c'était suffisant pour me faire voir à quel point je la voulais.

**Demi :** L'héroïne est de retour.

**Moi :** _(m'approche)_ Demi je...

**Demi :** Non ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Si je suis restée jusqu'à ton retour c'était uniquement pour te dire adieu en personne.

**Moi :** Tu t'en vas ?

**Demi :** Je retourne à Washington. Nathan m'y attend.

**Moi :** Mais tu ne peux pas !

**Demi :** Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc ?

**Moi :** Parce-que... je...

Putain ! Pourquoi ça ne sort pas ? Il faut que je lui dise maintenant ! Je la regarde avancer vers la porte et c'est comme si, au moment où elle allait franchir le seuil, elle sortirait définitivement de ma vie. Sauf que je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Pas elle. Pas maintenant.

**Moi :** _(la rattrape)_ Demi non !

**Demi :** _(se retourne)_ Pourquoi ? Hein ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait ? J'arrive au QG et ils me disent que tu es partie ! Tu étais allée tuer ce monstre sans même m'en parler ! Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là ? J'ai eut peur ! Si tu veux tout savoir j'avais peur que tu n'en reviennes pas !

**Moi :** Mais j'allais revenir. Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. Pas sans te l'avoir dit.

**Demi :** Mais quoi à la fin ?!

**Moi :** Je t'aime.

Elle me regarde, étonnée, comme si les mots que je lui disait avaient été prononcé dans une autre langue.

**Moi :** _(insiste)_ Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je l'ai compris quand j'étais là-bas et que tu étais la seule personne que je voulais avoir à mes côtés. La seule qui aurait put rendre cette situation supportable. Je ne voulais que toi et je ne veux toujours que toi. Tu ne peux pas sortir de ma vie parce-que je t'aime et qui si tu me quittes, je perdrais une partie de moi. Encore.

**Demi :** Tu m'aimes ?

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Oui je t'aime et je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

L'instant d'après, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes et je suis sûre qu'elle ne partira pas. Elle ne peut pas. Il y a tellement d'amour dans ce baiser.

**Demi :** Si je reste, qu'est-ce que j'aurais ? Hein ? J'ai ma vie à Washington. Mon travail. Mon fils.

**Moi :** Alors emmène tout ici. Fais venir Nate à New-York et reste au U. . Il en reste des Djihads à abattre et j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois là pour moi.

**Demi :** Si je reste alors...

**Moi :** Alors je t'aimerais pour toujours. Je t'aimerais comme si je n'avais jamais entendu d'adieu, comme si je n'avais jamais entendu de mensonge. Je t'aimerais comme si je tombais amoureuse pour la première fois. Je t'aimerais comme si je n'avais jamais été blessée.


End file.
